


Ateez Imagines

by peacemangirl



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Atiny, Choi jongho - Fandom, Kang yeosang - Fandom, Kim Hongjoong - Fandom, Park Seonghwa - Fandom, Song Mingi - Fandom, choi san - Fandom, jeong yunho - Fandom, jung wooyoung - Fandom
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, All Mine, Angst, F/M, Trigger Warnings, Tumblr, i write a hell lot of angst, some smut, this is just a compilation of the things ive written so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacemangirl/pseuds/peacemangirl
Summary: this is a compilation of all my works that have been previously posted on tumblri take requests on my Tumblr: mireyth.tumblr.comenjoy-Cat
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. A Work of Art - Seonghwa

He was stunning, there wasn’t any other way to describe park seonghwa.

One of the most if not the most gorgeous man you have ever seen in real life.

Standing at a respectable height of 5’10” seonghwa was the envy of many men and the dream of every woman who got the luck to see him with their own eyes.

He had a healthy tanned and very smooth skin, a type of skin you would want to run your hands over, he had no scar or any imperfections even if he did, it wouldn’t ruin his beautiful face that seems to have been sculpted by the hands of Michelangelo himself.

Everything about his face was beautiful, his straight nose, his full soft lips, and good cheekbones, but the eyes were the ones who got the attention of everyone.

You see, seonghwa was a stoic man, he didn’t seem to present any emotion, that was until you looked into his black eyes, his eyes held all the emotions his face couldn’t express.

You could notice when something…or someone bore him, or when he was annoyed, you could see when he was angry and even sad, everything was in his eyes.

Seonghwa was stunning, but he was even more stunning when he wore a genuine smile, a smile that reached his eyes which seemed to sparkle whenever he felt positive feelings.

That is how you met him, standing not to far away from you, surrounded by his group of friends who also happened to be very attractive, but no one stood out the most like seonghwa, even if he wasn’t the tallest, even if he was just standing there, he just stood out among anyone, it was as if a spotlight followed him everywhere he went.

Even when he wasn’t doing anything to attract attention he still got it, like tonight he was just standing there laughing at his friends who were purposely making fools of themselves, twerking at whichever song was playing at the moment.

Seonghwa was stunning and so out of your league, it hurt.

You were pulled out of your spell when someone hugged you from behind, you jumped startled and turned around to see your boyfriend Jaehyun.

“You almost gave me a heart attack,” you said, placing your hand in your chest as if your heart would fall out if you didn’t press hard enough.

He laughed “I’m sorry but you were so silent and still I had to scare you” you rolled your eyes “I was just lost in my thoughts” he nodded and looked behind you “what were you staring at though? You looked like you were admiring a work of art” i was

“Um nothing, I thought I saw someone I knew”, you said hoping he wouldn’t find out who you were actually staring at, he nodded and you could see he didn’t believe you, you weren’t a great liar after all, but he still decided to drop the subject which you silently thanked him for.

“So anyway, do you want to finally meet my cousin? I think he is here somewhere” he said putting his arm around your shoulders and you smiled at him and nodded, he grabbed your hand and took you to the other side of the room.

You took one last glance at seonghwa and sighed, you could never get someone like him.


	2. Puppy Eyes - Seonghwa *REQUESTED*

don’t give me those puppy eyes I won’t fall for them seonghwa said as he stared at his screen, honjoong had just sent him some lyrics he wrote for the new album and he was trying to memorize them, but it seemed to be a hard task as you laid your head in his shoulder pouting and whining.

“but don’t you think it’ll be a good idea? I would have some company while you are away!” you have been trying to convince seonghwa to buy a puppy together but your effort seemed to be in vain, seonghwa could be a strict man when he wanted to.

“y/n a dog is a very big responsibility” “that I will gladly take care of” he shook his head and put his phone down “really? are you ready to take the dog out every morning and every evening? are you ready to train it so it won’t pee everywhere in our house? are you ready for monthly vet visits and everything that comes with it like all the bills?” you frowned, you haven’t thought things through.

you sighed and crossed your arms “I just wanted to have a little company while you are away…the apartment gets really lonely when you are on tour or promoting with the guys” seonghwa looked at you and frowned, he couldn’t help but feel bad for you, he knew how hard this lifestyle could be especially for his wife, he knew how bad you wanted to have a baby and how it killed him that he couldn’t give you one with his enlistment coming closer every day.

he sighed “how about a kitten then? they are easier to take care of” you perked up at his words “really?” he nodded and you jumped into his arms kissing all over his face making him laugh.

“i love you so much,” you said pulling away, seonghwa kissed your forehead pulling you closer “I love you too”


	3. While No One Is Watching - Seonghwa

You held your glass of champagne with delicacy as you looked around you.

The party your parents had organized was in full swing, people were laughing and drinking the best champagne your parents had to offer, you watched as a group of grown men in suits talked animated, probably talking about business, you watched as women in fancy dresses gossiped between each other trying, but failing in being discreet, but what caught your eye was a man, standing a few feet away from you, dressed in his best tuxedo, his hair pushed back off his face and looking like a movie star.

Park seonghwa was hypnotizing, everyone who came close to him was capture by his aura, grown women and men alike, everyone fell under the spell of his presence. Even you, you couldn’t tare your eyes away from him, all noises falling silent in your ears, the crowd that was lounging in your living room disappeared, you only had eyes for him. And he had eyes only for you.

He raised his eyes to see you standing in the distance and smiled at you raising his glass, you imitated his gestured and drank a sip of your drink, you were about to make your way to his side when suddenly your sister appeared, with a huge smile on her face she linked her arms with seonghwa whose face fell but quickly recovered as your sister showed of the big diamond ring on her hand.

Right, you forgot, for a beautiful moment you forgot about the fact that this party was prepared to celebrate the engagement of your sister to the man you loved, the man you had loved since the both of you had been children.

You drank the last bit of champagne left and made your way to the garden that was right outside your room.

It was your private garden, filled with all types of flowers of all kinds and colors but more specifically filled with white roses, your favorites, one might say it was cliche for a girl like you to be so in love with such basic flowers, but you begged to differ, you didn’t care about cliches and you didn’t care that your parents thought they were basics, you loved them and that is what mattered.

You were brought out of your thoughts when someone coughed behind you, you turned to see seonghwa standing there looking like the most beautiful man ever.

“I thought I’d find you here,” he said as he got closer to you, you let him put his arm around your waist and pull you closer to him, you looked up to see him examining your face “you should be inside with your fiance” you whispered as you placed your hands on his chest, he sighed and pulled you even closer, he put his lips on your forehead leaving a small kiss on the crown of your head.

“But I want to be here with you” he said as he swayed the both fo you to the sound of the faint music coming from inside, you looked up at him and he cupped your face to kiss you, you kissed him back.

It has been a while since you last shared a moment like that, it has been a really long time since you kissed his lips and you would be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t miss the way they felt against yours, soft and sweet, your legs feeling weak as he kissed you with all the passion he had, you didn’t want to let go, you wanted to kiss him for as long as your lungs would let you.

The garden has been the place of your affairs from the beginning, the flowers being witnesses of the love you had for one another, but they had also witnessed your tears every time he left, every time he had to go back to his girlfriend, now fiance, every time the both of you had to land back to reality.

You couldn’t be together and the both of you knew that but as long no one saw, as long as no one knew of your affair then nothing else mattered in your little piece of paradise.

After a few minutes were you just kissed and danced together in the tight embrace, he slowly started to let go of your waist, you both looked down, preparing for the words that would come out next, he sighed and slowly shook his head “I don’t want to go” he sighed, you didn’t want him to go either, but people would start to wonder where he was and your sister would come looking for him, you couldn’t risk anyone seeing the both of you together.

He slowly kissed your lips one last time as he took small steps to get away from you, your hand never leaving his until you were too far away to keep holding, he looked at you one last time before he turned and walked back to his engagement party.

You waited a few minutes and sat down on the bench, small tears falling down your cheeks if only things were different.


	4. Beside You - Seonghwa

The city of Los Angeles was drowned in the deep darkness of the night, a soft summer breeze went through the curtains of the room and if you listened closely you could hear the noise of the people that walked through the streets, enjoying a nice summer night in the city.

But in the inside of the hotel, everything was in deep silence and darkness, the only thing you could hear was the sound of the clock ticking and the steps of the hotel staff that would usually pass right by their door.

Seonghwa stared at the ceiling of his hotel room as he lied awake in his bed, hongjoong was snoring in the bed next to him, which meat it was really late at night because everyone knew that the leader always went to bed during unusual hours of the night, this time he had stayed awake till two am working on their next album.

Seomghwa has gone to bed pretty early considering the next day was a free day for the guys of ateez, no schedules no compromises, just a full day to do whatever they wanted, he could have easily gone to bed at the same hour as hongjoong but he wasn’t in the mood to hang out with anyone, he just wanted to sleep for a few hours, a task that proved to be very difficult as his mind raced through many thoughts, all relating to you.

He couldn’t stop thinking about how he left you alone in Seoul, he wondered what you were doing, how you were feeling.

This was ateez first world tour since the two of you had started dating and seonghwa was dreading it, in the whole year that you two have been together seonghwa has found himself getting fonder of you, wanting to spend all his time by your side.

It was a beautiful love story that people would envy if they knew of it.

From the beginning you knew dating seonghwa would be hard, him being a kpop idol and being on the prime years of ateez success and you being a simple teacher made things a little complicated, but seonghwa was so enamored with you he was willing to do anything to make things work so you couldn’t quite refuse that, even if you knew there were going to be weeks without seeing each other.

And for the most part, it was easy, somehow after you made things official you found yourself falling into a comfortable routine, even if it wasn’t a conventional relationship you found solace in the moments you two shared together hidden away from the world in the cozy space of your small apartment, watching movies, playing games kissing and touching each other, everything was worth the sacrifice.

But then ateez started to become even more popular in Korea and even though you were super proud of all of them you started to resent it.

Suddenly seonghwa didn’t have the time he used to and even if you knew it would happen, you didn’t know he would be so busy he wouldn’t be able to text you or talk to you, often going days without not knowing what he was up to.

You stayed strong though, knowing that seonghwa was happy and doing what he loved the most was all you needed, even if he wouldn’t answer when you called or texted even if it hurt you so much and you missed him like crazy.

As long as he was happy everything was ok.

Except he wasn’t as happy as you thought, he spent days without being able to sleep through a whole night and his body hurt from all the times he had to dance or practice, he hated sleeping on couches or makeup chairs but most of all he hated missing you, he hated not being able to see you or to talk to you, you were the only one who could make everything feel ok and he didn’t have you by his side when he needed you the most.

Especially that night as he stared at the ceiling of his dark hotel room, thinking about the argument the two of you had before he had to leave for the tour, your proposal of taking a break didn’t sit well with him, he couldn’t even think of you being on your own let alone you being with someone else that wasn’t him.

He knew it was kind of selfish, but the thought of you being in another man’s arms killed him inside.

He hated arguing with you, he hated not being able to call you or text you because he knew you were mad at him, he hated knowing that you were probably alone in your apartment crying in your bed, it killed him inside feeling like he was losing you and there was nothing he could do because he didn’t want to disappoint the people that counted with him, his contract was already signed, there was nothing he could do.

He sighed and got out of the bed so he could go to the balcony to get some air, and just when he was about to sit down he heard his phone ring on his bedside table, he rushed to pick it up so it wouldn’t wake hongjoong and made his way back to the balcony.

He felt his heart thud in his chest when he read your name, he let out a breath and accepted the call.

“Hey I thought you would be asleep,” you said in a small voice and seonghwa could almost cry after hearing your voice.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he said

“Me neither seonghwa I’m so sorry,” you told him with your voice breaking a little at the end

“No don’t be sorry this is my fault I guess I didn’t know how hard it was going to be” seonghwa rubbed his eyes as the image of you crying in front of him crossed through his head.

“I guess I didn’t know either I thought it would be easier than this” you sighed

“So what do we do?” seonghwa asked nervously, he heard you take a breath on the other end and he waited to hear the words he dreaded the most.

“Seonghwa I don’t want to break up with you, I don’t want to let go this is the best thing that has happened to me but I miss you so much it hurts,” you told him feeling the tears welling up in your eyes.

He felt his heartbreak a little at the sound of your voice, he knew you were trying to stop yourself from crying, he could hear it in your voice.

“I miss you too baby and I know it’s hard but I don’t want to let you go even if it’s selfish I don’t think breaking up is the answer here” he sighed.

“I wish you were here with me,” you said and he closed his eyes, oh how he wished he was by your side “I wish I was beside you right now” he sighed

“I’ll be there soon before we both know it we will find ourselves at your apartment watching movies and playing monopoly, just, don’t give up, please”

He waited for your answer, his heart beating louder each time, his eyes burning and throat closing up, even if it took months he would come back to you but he needed to know if you were willing up to fight alongside him.

“Ok I won’t give up, I’ll wait for you,” you said after what it felt like the longest minute of his life, he sighed in relief and smiled “just come back to me soon and please sleep” seonghwa let out a small laugh “I love you so much,” you said as you felt your heart grow a little at the sound of his laugh, he smiled “I love you too princess and I promise I’ll be back to you soon”

He felt like a huge weight lifted off his chest after that talk, and even if he still missed you like crazy and wished to be right beside you, kissing you and hugging you, the relief he got was enough to help him fall asleep and dream he was lying by your side.


	5. Lost You - Hongjoong

Hongjoon stared at the glass of champagne in his hand, the booming sound of music overshadowed by his train of thoughts.

He looked around to see his bandmates and best friend’s having fun, wooyoung san yunho and mingi were off to the side dancing to whichever song was playing, seonghwa was busy talking with jonho and eden about their upcoming comeback and yeosang was sitting in front of him enjoying the song that was playing all over the club.

He should have been happy, he should have been enjoying their night, that party was specially organized by the company to celebrate the achievement of their first daesang, he should be drunk dancing with the rest.

But he just couldn’t take his mind off of you.

It has been three months since you left, it has been three months since he last heard your voice or watched your face and it was killing him.

It was all his fault.

The sound of your voice yelling at him, yelling about how much you hated him and how you wished you had never met him, the door slamming and the absolute silence that followed.

The peace after the chaos

Except it wasn’t peace, it was pain.

He didn’t feel it at first, he thought (hoped) you were bluffing, that it was just an argument that escalated to quickly, he thought you would just go out for some air and come back to him. And he kept telling himself that.

Every day when he came to the empty apartment he would tell himself that you would be back, that this wasn’t over.

Then those days turned into weeks and those weeks turned into months and before he knew it it had been three months and you weren’t back, three months and no word from you.

It was then when he realized you weren’t coming back, but he didn’t come to that conclusion on his own, seonghwa had to literally shake him from his daydream, you weren’t coming back, and when that settled in the pain took over his body.

The hole in his chest growing with every passing moment, his throat never stopped burning and his eyes constantly threatened to spill the tears that were gathering inside of him, but he refused to cry.

He refused to show any sign of weakness, he had to stay strong.

But he wasn’t strong enough.

He straightened up and drank the whole glass of champagne in one go earning an odd look from yeosang and without a word hongjoong stood up and walked out of the club, ignoring all the calls of his name.

He bumped into a few executives who stopped to congratulate him but he ignored everyone and called a taxi, and before he realized what he was doing he was gone.

Ten minutes later he found himself in front of your apartment, standing in the street his stare on the window in the third floor, the one in your living room.

He didn’t know what he was doing there, he didn’t know if he was hoping you would see him standing there and run into his arms to kiss him and tell him how much you had missed him.

But the lights were off, and that could only mean two things, either you were asleep or you were out, he thought that the first option was more viable since you weren’t one to go out at this time of the night.

He got his answer when he saw you walking to the door, holding the hand of another guy, hongjoong sucked in a breath when he noticed that you were wearing his favorite dress, the one he bought you in Paris.

The guy whispered something to you and even with the dim lights of the street, he saw you blush following it by a giggle and his heart sunk.

He lost you.

He turned around and walked away before you could notice his presence.

He walked as fast as he could and when he was at a considerable distance of your house he dropped to his knees and cried, he let go of everything he was holding inside, it was over, there was no more pretending no more lying to himself, you were gone and you weren’t coming back.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulders but when he turned around he saw seonghwa and yeosang looking at him with a worried face, and without a word, he got up and hugged seonghwa who hugged him back right away, he felt yeosang hug him from behind and he let go of everything.

When he was done crying he pulled away and rubbed his face, getting rid of the remaining tears on his cheeks, yeosang’s hand never left his shoulder.

Hongjoong sighed and looked up.

“I lost her”


	6. 19:37 - Hongjoong

You held your pillow close to you as you laid in the bed, tears running down your face as your heart screamed in pain, it wasn’t fair.

you were alone in your room and it wasn’t fair

he couldn’t kiss you on the streets or dance with you in the crowd and it wasn’t fair

he couldn’t take you to sweet dates on the small cofee shope that you loved so much and it wasn’t fair.

he couldn’t be the boyfriend that you needed he couldn’t be like your sister’s boyfriend, unafraid of who might catch him kissing his girl and it wasn’t fair.

everything about your situation wasn’t fair, the tears rolling down your cheeks weren’t fair, the fact that you had to go days even weeks without seeing him wasn’t fair, but is the life you got.

even when he hugged you to sleep, even when he laid kisses in your skin and made you feel like you were in paradise, even when you felt like you were overdosing on love it still wasn’t fair.

and you hated it, you hated yourself for letting it go that far, you hated that you had to fall for him even when you knew it would break your heart to pieces, you hated that you loved him so much, you hated that you couldn’t hate him.

and even when you saw him in the news confirming his new relationship with a super model you still couldn’t hate him.

cause you loved hongjoong so much you couldn’t let yourself feel anything else, even when it was tearing you apart, even when you felt like you might die if you went on like that, you couldn’t

and it wasn’t fair.


	7. Pretend - Yunho

inspired by: Pretend by Cnco

The house was packed with people, some drinking some dancing others talking over the loud music that was playing through the very big and very expensive speakers.

Your boyfriend was somewhere in the living room talking with some of his friends but you couldn’t care less because currently you were pinned to the wall of the hallway your legs wrapped around Yunho’s waist while he kissed you like he never did before.

You knew what you were doing was wrong, the both of you had partners that were somewhere in the crowd of people at that same party, you could both get caught cheating in any moment but you still didn’t care.

The way he kissed you was intoxicating you, no one has ever kissed you the way yunho was kissing you, no one has ever made you feel the way he was making you feel.

You felt like you were floating in space and the only thing pulling you into reality was Yunho’s hand holding your waist while yours tangled on his dark hair.

He pulled away only to latch his lips on your jawline tracing a path down your neck.

You moaned when he found your sweet spot and he smirked before sucking on the patch of skin.

You opened your eyes and tried to pull him away from you “Yunho no marks jinyoung can see” you reminded him and he groaned when he heard his name.

“Tell him you are leaving with a friend so you can stay with me” he murmured against your neck and you bit your lip, your hands never leaving his hair, you closed your eyes and hissed when he returned to kissing your neck, his left hand lowering to grab your ass.

“What about…fuck…what about…Minnie?” you asked in between moans, he stopped kissing you and looked at you with hooded eyes “don’t say her name” he said and tried to kiss you again but you pushed him, Yunho dropped his face to your neck frustrated.

“You know we can’t…” you sighed and he looked up at you “we both know we can’t but we are still doing it so either we stop saying that we can’t and just enjoy the moment or we both return to our respective partners and forget all about this” he said and your heart dropped.

How did this all start? How did you get tangled up in this situation? 

“Baby please come with me i know you don’t want him i know you think of me when he fucks you” he whispered against your neck, you sighed “break up with your girlfriend first” he groaned and pulled away from you, setting you down on your feet.

He rubbed his face clearly annoyed “you know i can’t do that” he said and you rolled your eyes “but you still cheat on her?” you scoffed “why are you judging me? You are just as bad as i am and you know it” 

You crossed your arms and turned to leave but yunho grabbed your arm “y/n stay” he pleaded as he wrapped his arms around you, bringing you closer to his body, you sighed as you smelled his scent.

You wanted to stay, you really did, but there was no way you were going to let jinyoung know you were cheating on him, even if you didn’t love him anymore you didn’t want to hurt him and you knew that if you decided to stay he would find out and everything would be ruined.

“Baby stay …please” he whispered and you almost give in, but you couldn’t, you had to gather all your strength to pull away from him, you turned to see him looking at you with pain in his eyes, you looked down.

“I’m going to leave and break up with jinyoung, if you want to see me again then you’ll have to break up with minnie” you told him before you kissed his cheek and walked away from him.


	8. Hold On - Yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> mention of miscarriage, blood and hospital dont read if uncomfortable

“hospitals creep the hell out of me” said Yunho as he looked around anxiously, he had been sitting next to hongjoong who looked at him with worried eyes but he really couldn’t stay still so he shot up and started walking in circles all around the waiting room while he rubbed his hair to the point it looked like a bird’s nest.

you and him were giving the nursery some final touches while fantasizing about the time your little girl would finally come home when it happened.

at first, it was a faint pain in your lower belly, you thought nothing of it, you thought it was because you had eaten a lot of food that night, it’ll probably go away you thought, but the pain grew as time went by, suddenly the pain was unbearable and blood started to come down your legs.

you both panicked and Yunho was fast to call an ambulance, he had hoped it was nothing to worry about, he had hoped that it was all a small set back and that the doctors would fix it but when they made him wait in the waiting room while his wife and unborn child were taken care of the anxiety grew.

he had to call someone, he couldn’t be there alone and hongjoong was fast to arrive to his side millions of uplifting words coming to his mind, but none could help appease the anxiety of his best friend who as minutes went by got more and more agitated.

“Why aren’t they telling us something? y/n is in there alone and I have to wait here this fucking sucks” Yunho said as he sat down only to jump up again when a door opened, he looked disappointed as the nurse walked past them.

“I really dont know what to tell you, man, we just have to hope that everything is alright,” hongjoong said knowing his words would fall into deaf ears.

finally, after a long wait a doctor came out, Yunho shot up and practically teleported himself to the doctor’s side “Mr. Jeong?” the doctor asked and he nodded eagerly “how is she, doctor? how is my wife and my child? how are they?” he asked and the doctor frowned, Yunho felt his heart drop already anticipating the bad news.

“your wife is doing ok, she lost a lot of blood but we managed to stop it, she will need a blood transfusion but she’ll be ok, as for your baby… I’m sorry but we couldn’t do much to help her,” he said slowly, Yunho felt his heart crush, hongjoong was quick to hold him and thank the doctor for his service as his best friend was too in shock to even say a word.

“you can go see your wife now,” he said as he moved out of the way, Yunho took a deep breath and walked into the room to see you laying in the bed with your eyes closed, your once swollen belly was gone, instead of looking big and radiant now you looked small and frail.

Yunho moved to sit by your side with the help of hongjoong, he grabbed your cold hand and started to cry, he couldn’t imagine how he would let you know that your baby girl was gone, he didn’t know how you would react, you would be crushed, for sure, he didn’t know how the two of you would get past this, but you were going to do it together.

hongjoong stayed by his side until Yunho told him he could be alone, hongjoong looked at him uneasy but left anyway, promising that if he needed him he could call at any time, Yunho just nodded as he held your hand.

he would never let go.


	9. Pick Up Lines - Yunho *REQUESTED*

You sat down in one of the bar stools and gave your order to the bartender before you brought both of your hands to your temple to rub on them.

To say you had a bad day, would be a very big understatement, not only you had awoken late due to your alarm suddenly deciding not to work but it also started raining as you ran to the office cause you couldn’t catch the bus and all the cabs seemed to be occupied.

You thought your day couldn’t get worse but oh boy it totally could and it happened when your “rival” at your company got the promotion you were expecting for yourself.

So there you were drinking your beer while you thought about the day’s events, you felt your phone vibrate and you picked it up to see a message from your ex, of course, that had to happen, it was as if God hated you or something, you took a big gulp of your drink and turned off your phone, you didn’t have the energy to deal with the asshole who decided to break off your engagement cause his ex told him she wasn’t over him.

“I don’t know what caused you to be this angry but a pretty girl like you shouldn’t be frowning like that,” a voice said from beside you and you scoffed, of course, a random guy was going to try to flirt with you “is that the best pick up line you got?” you asked before turning to see the most gorgeous man you have ever seen, you almost wanted to punch yourself for being mean to someone who looked like that, the guy smirked and you felt your heart flutter “Nah, I can actually do way better than that” you smiled and sighed “then show me, mystery man” he smiled and extended his hand “I’m Yunho” you shook his hand and smiled “hello Yunho I’m y/n” you answered as you got a little bit closer to him.

Maybe your day would end much better than it started.


	10. Say Something - Yeosang

You sat in your empty and darkroom staring out of the window while you played with your ring, the ring yeosang gave you with the promise that one day the two of you would get married and go on a tour around the world for your honeymoon.

What a beautiful promise

You looked around and sighed, you stood up and started to pack your stuff.

You can’t really pinpoint the moment things started to fall apart, it felt like one day the two of you were in love and on top of the world and the next one you were strangers falling off of the edge of the world.

But as you packed and looked back in your relationship you could really see that you had been hanging off the edge for a really long time, you could see yourself fighting for the relationship, trying to make things work and yeosang didn’t make things easier for you.

You knew since the beginning of your relationship that he would put his career first, and you were ok with that mainly because he promised that you two would make things work no matter what, and the help from his bandmates has been a lot easier to make everything work out.

You fell into a routine that you liked, a routine that you got used to.

He would tell you ateez’s plans for the week and you two would meet at your apartment whenever you two were free if he had to travel he would face time you, and even when he was super busy he would still manage to hold a conversation through text, sometimes he didn’t have time for a conversation but he would still send you pictures, small phrases or songs he thought you would enjoy.

And you were fine with that, even if there were times where you wouldn’t see each other for a week, it still worked, and you were ok with that.

Well, you were ok with that until one of your friends pointed out how you always arranged your life around yeosang and his work.

You didn’t want to believe that was true, because you were happy, you worked from home so there wasn’t really a need to arrange a time table because you basically worked whenever you could.

But she opened your eyes and even though you didn’t want to she was right.

When was the last time you spent your free time doing something without yeosang? When was the last time you didn’t arrange your week to see when you could go out for a date? When was the last time you felt like you had a say in the relationship?

No, yeosang wasn’t a controlling boyfriend, in fact he was the contrary he let you live your life and do as you please as long as you wouldn’t hurt him, you or the relationship.

But now that you looked back you could see how your relationship was turning into a cage, you could see what your friend meant and it hurt you.

Because yeosang was the best boyfriend he could be with the time he had, he was sweet caring and he loved you, oh, how much he loved you.

But he also fell into the routine, he fell into the routine and stopped trying and suddenly your relationship was becoming a cage and only you could see the bars.

You talked to him, you thought you should, after all, maybe you could find a way to change things and make things work better, but he didn’t see it, he couldn’t understand what you meant and thought you were telling him that he should pay more attention to you instead of his career, maybe you worded things wrong and maybe the argument that ensued was all a misunderstanding.

It wasn’t the first argument you had but the other ones usually ended with one of you apologizing for what you said or did wrong and you would work out things, everything would go back to normal but this time was different, you didn’t want to apologize, you didn’t have anything to apologize for, maybe you did but were too stubborn and to controlled by the stress this whole issue was giving you, you didn’t want to give in.

And a part of you thought that he would be the one to come first, he would be the one to say something, the first one to give in, but he didn’t, he didn’t care and it hurt you.

He was losing you and he didn’t care.

So there you were, standing in the now empty room, looking at the boxes and suitcases ready to move away, away from Seoul, away from South Korea and away from your boyfriend.

But you were still holding, you were still waiting for something, a text, a call, anything would do, you told yourself that you would cancel your trip back home and you would work things out if he just texted you, anything would do, a text, a call a picture even an emoji would make you feel better but there was nothing but radio silence.

You sighed and stood up to walk to the entrance before you left you wrote a lengthy note to yeosang and on the side, you left your keys and your ring.

You have finally given up.

………..


	11. The Eternal - Yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> mentions of drugs and alcohol and an implied overdose don't read if uncomfortable

Yeosang sighed as he looked around the bar, his glass of gin was half full and he had no intentions of drinking the sour-tasting liquid, he just had it just because his best friend said it would make him look more ‘human’, he also had to intentions in being at a dirty bar where annoying music blasted through the speakers on replay, but again he was forced by his said best friend because he wanted to experience human life for one night and Wooyoung couldn’t go on his own.

He just had to drag yeosang into his brainless activities, what was the point in pretending he was human when they stopped being one a hundred years ago?

Wooyoung claimed it was just for fun but yeosang could think a lot of ways of having fun on a Friday night but apparently breaking into the public library to read through the night wasn’t something fun.

But he felt pity for his friend, as he had been turned at the prime age of nineteen and during a time people his age only thought about partying and living life with no restrictions, trying every drug there was off use, wooyoung claimed to have tried a lot of them but yeosang wanted to call his bluff, because, even if wooyoung liked to have fun, he wasn’t reckless or borderline suicidal.

Yeosang just let him tell the story about how he got high on some mix of cocaine and heroin and ended up half-naked on some dark alley in New York a hundred times, and even if yeosang knew he wouldn’t be alive today if that was the case, he still held his mouth shut, letting his friend impress whichever human was stupid enough to buy his story.

Yeosang, in turn, had been converted (forcefully) during a time men his age were expected to get married and be working an honorable job that would bring pride to his family, he had no time for fun while growing up, from the age of six till his untimely death he had been surrounded by teachers of all kinds, he was also surrounded by the pompous wealth his family possessed.

He was ought to become a lawyer like his father when he met you.

A young beautiful girl who had just moved to Seoul, with big doe eyes and pale skin, you looked just like any other beautiful young lady who had just come to the city so their parents could marry them to some rich men who offered a lot of opportunities, like big mansions and beautiful dresses.

But there was something different about you, a certain spark that could be seen if people paid enough attention, no one but yeosang did, he always noticed the small details.

He sighed at the memory, forcing himself out of his thoughts as the thought of you was too painful for him to relive.

He looked down at his drink and then turned to see wooyoung making out with some girl whose name he probably didn’t care enough to learn.

Somehow he got so distracted that he didn’t feel time slow down, yeosang didn’t notice the bartender freezing while he was preparing a drink, he didn’t notice when the people on the dance floor froze, so he was a little bit startled when someone sat beside him, he turned to look at the intruder and he felt his dead heart fall to his feet.

There you were, in all your glory, sitting beside him, you looked at him and smiled “hello yeosang, long time no see, it has been like what? A hundred years since our last encounter?” he sighed as he felt your voice trapping him in a trance, he has learned that it was a very easy trick that you used whenever you wanted the full attention of someone.

“I missed you” you sighed as you took his forgotten glass of gin and drank it’s content “well I haven’t not one bit” he finally said relieved you let him use his voice this time, you frowned and looked around the room, you smiled when you saw wooyoung with a girl on his arms, nothing has changed since the last time you saw them.

You sighed and looked at yeosang who never stopped staring at you with a deep frown on his face, it was obvious your presence wasn’t welcomed.

“You still haven’t forgiven me” you sighed “you don’t deserve to be forgiven” yeosang spat and you flinched a little, “I saved your life yeosang” “no, you didn’t, you took my life away, you separated me from my family and everything I loved, I would have died instead of turning into the monster you forced me to be” he said with venom mixed in his words, you sighed and slightly leaned your head to the left, breaking the spell you chanted before entering the bar.

Yeosang looked around as everything went back to normal, he noticed how the humans around him were not affected in the sightless, while wooyoung looked a little shook as he looked around in confusion when he finally spotted the two of you he stood up quickly almost sending the poor girl on his lap to the floor, he made his way towards the two of you but before he could reach the bar you stoped him snapping his neck with the movement of your fingers.

The humans around him tried to bring him back, thinking he just passed out, yeosang turned to look at you even angrier than before “snapping the neck of my best friend won’t make me forgive you any faster y/n” he snarled and you rolled your eyes “you know he will be fine” you sighed, he slammed his hand on the bar “what do you want y/n? Why can’t you leave me alone?” “you know exactly what I want yeosang” he shook his head.

“Well you are not getting it” he said standing up to go pick up wooyoung before any of the humans dared to call the paramedics, you watched in your seat as he picked his best friend up with no problem while he made some lame excuses for him.

Yeosang carried him outside to where he had his car, and when he finally laid him on the backseat he turned to look at you fully aware that you have been silently following him “what would you have done yeosang? What would you have done if it was me in my death bed?” you asked after a long silence and he snapped his head to look at you “I would have let you go, I wouldn’t have doomed the love of my life to an eternal life fully aware that that was not what you wanted” you looked down and stepped away.

You felt tears falling down your cheeks “I didn’t want to lose you” you said looking up at him, he sighed and shook his head “well that was exactly what you did” he said getting inside his car, but before he pulled away he rolled down his window and looked at you “and if you want your precious necklace back you better have a spell ready to undo what you did, that is the only way I can forgive you” he said and you felt your heart drop “you know I can’t do that yeosang” you sighed and you watched him shake his head before he put his hands on the wheel and pulled away from the alley.

You watched him leave and didn’t do anything to stop him from leaving, you were sure you would meet again, no matter how many years passed, you always saw him again.


	12. The Law - San

The party was in full bloom, people walked around with glasses on their hands while others dance to some generic song that was playing through the speakers.

The dark blue sky laid on top of them and the full moon provided some extra lighting, the summer breeze blew softly through the terrace giving everyone a gentle relief from all the heat they gathered through the dancing.

Everyone was having a good time, everyone except you.

It was Ahreum’s birthday party, one of your closest friends, you had to be there, even if you wanted nothing more than be in your bed wrapped with your favorite comforter while listening to sad songs while you cried about your failing relationship.

No one knew about it, mainly because you decided to not say anything.

Ahreum has been planning this party for weeks now and she has been too excited about it to be bummed by your issues, so you decided to keep it on the down-low, no one needed to know besides it was a temporary break up like all the others before, so it wasn’t necessary to worry your friends knowing you and doyoung were going to get back together in a week.

You smiled when you caught ahreum dancing with seonghwa, her boyfriend, with a huge smile on her face, it was obvious she was having the time of her life and that was all that mattered to you.

You sighed and looked away only to be met by the sharping gaze of san, one of seonghwa’s closest friends.

You had met him when seonghwa invited you and ahreum’s friends to his birthday party, you didn’t get to talk to him much but ahreum told you he was a great guy just like all seonghwa’s friend.

She barely told you anything about him but for some reason something made him stand out from his group, maybe it was his cat-like eyes and his obvious self-confidence, or maybe it was the fact that every time you met he would look at you like you meant something to him.

Whatever it was, there was something about him that attracted you and while you weren’t the person to sleep with other people while on a relationship, every time you saw him you wanted to walk towards him and ask him to fuck you like no one ever has done before…

But you couldn’t think about that, you were a loyal person, even if your boyfriend was somewhere off flirting and sleeping with other women, you weren’t the type of person that would do that, so those thoughts had to stay far away from your head.

You looked down your cup and realized that it was almost empty, you also realized that it has been a while since you last moved from that couch and that people were starting to judge you (they weren’t that was just your head messing with you like always) so you stood up and walked around the terrace trying to find where the table with the drinks was.

You jumped when you felt someone put their hand on your shoulder and turned around to see san looking at you with a curious look.

“Sorry about that…” he said rubbing his neck and you had to take a moment to breathe and gather your thoughts, you smiled and shook your head “no, it’s ok i was just distracted” he nodded “yeah i noticed, if you are looking for the drinks i think they are inside,” he said pointing to the apartment.

You looked back to where he was pointing and you made a move to go there but he stopped you by putting his hand on your hip, you turned to notice that he was much closer than before and you sucked in a breath when you smelled his fragrance.

There was a very obvious chemistry between the both of you, you could feel the tension and if people looked over they would feel it too, they would also probably think that you were going to have a very intense make-out session, and a part of you thought of that too, but then again you had to push all those thoughts away even when you could feel electricity building with the way he touched your naked hip.

He suddenly took his hand away as if he was just burnt and laughed awkwardly “sorry about that” why was he apologizing? You didn’t know, but you didn’t want him to, you wanted him to grab your hips and pull you closer to his body and just forget the world around you.

You smiled “it’s ok, I think I’ll go inside,” you said raising your glass for him to see, he nodded and was about to say something when suddenly a girl hugged him.

“Sannie i finally found you, come with me it has been a while since we saw each other,” she said in a high voice and you cringed, he looked at her to answer and that is when you made your way inside the apartment.

Yeah, you definitely weren’t that type of girl.


	13. Promises - San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POORLY WRITTEN SMUT AHEAD

you gasped as you felt san’s lips going lower down your body, your skin was filled with little drops of sweat mixed with his cum and your body shook with ecstasy as san’s tongue brought you another orgasm.

you had lost count of how many times he had made you cum but you still needed more “turns out the rumors were true ” you said as you finally caught your breath.

san smirked and positioned himself on top of you, his drenched black hair covering his face but not his sly smirk, he was the devil himself.

he kissed your chest and your neck biting in your sweet spot one that he had abused before causing it to be extra sensitive “fuck you are a demon” you gasped and he chuckled “a demon that can take you to heaven” he continued to lick and bite your neck until there was no space for him to mark, you would have a very hard time covering those the next morning, but you couldn’t care less.

“don’t make promises you can’t keep” you said as you pushed him to his back so you could straddle him, you lowered your lips so you could start peppering kisses all over his chest.

you were both in for a very long ride.


	14. Not You - Mingi

Mingi was a great boyfriend.

Everyone could see it, everyone saw how much he cared about you and how much he loved you.

You saw it too.

When you first met you found him a little bit intimidating, he was one of the tallest guys in your college and you have never seen him smile before you started dating, so it was a shock to you when he asked you out.

That’s when you found out he was a very shy and cute guy, something that came out as a pleasant surprise.

As you two grew closer and fell harder for each other you found yourself infatuated with a guy you never thought you would date, as mingi didn’t exactly have the qualities of what you thought would be your ideal type, but of course, you didn’t mind.

When you two started to fall into the routine of a very developed relationship you started to accept his small imperfections, like his annoying tendency of arriving late to every place you two decided to meet at, or his forgetfulness of small things.

There wasn’t a huge deal to you, even if you found them annoying mingi’s great qualities made you look past them, plus he never missed important dates, like your birthday or your anniversary.

So you were shocked (to say the least) when he told you he had to stay late in the office the night of valentine’s day.

You knew his job as an intern at his uncle’s law firm was really important to him and his family, as everyone hoped he would become an important lawyer just like his father and his grandfather before him, but he had never missed valentine’s day, he always made time for you no matter what, even if you didn’t ask him to, he never missed valentine’s day.

Even that year when Seoul was attacked by a really big storm and you had to change your plans, instead of going to the restaurant you had wanted to go for a really long time, the two of you decided to make a quick trip to the nearest convenience store, bought your favorite snacks and drinks and had a movie marathon in your shared apartment.

And if you were being honest that was one of the best valentine’s days ever, so you were understandably bummed when mingi told you the news, you tried your best at to not sounding disappointed on the phone but mingi knew you too well and promised you, you would celebrate valentine’s day on another occasion.

So there you were, sitting on your couch with hyeri by your side, who has also been left alone on valentine’s day, but yeosang had been in his hometown with his parents as his mother was ill in the hospital, so hyeri couldn’t really be upset at him.

“Oh come on y/n I know it sucks but it’s Friday night, we should be having fun” she said when you saw you pouting at the tv, you sighed and turned it off “then what do you think we should do?” she jumped happy “let’s go to the mall, you know the one that has that amazing barbeque? And then we can go to your favorite library” she said with a sweet voice trying to convince you, but she really didn’t have to work that hard so you smiled at her and started to get ready to go out with your best friend.

Going out with your best friend on valentine’s day wasn’t the best of plans but at least you weren’t alone at home bored out of your mind.

“We should go visit Yuna at the record store” hyeri said as you walked through the mall with your arms intertwined, people around you gave you funny looks but you shrugged them away “she had to stay on valentine’s day? Poor her” “well she is single so i don’t really think she cares that much” hyeri said shrugging, you were about to say something when she stopped dead in her tracks pulling you with her.

“Oh my god” she said as she looked at something in the distance, you frowned and followed her eyes to see what stopped her, your heart sunk when you saw what she saw.

There in your favorite restaurant was mingi sitting in a table by the window with his ex-girlfriend, the one he said he stopped talking to ages ago, the one he said he would never like to see again in his life.

They were talking with huge smiles on their faces as he held her hand lovingly, the way he did to you.

You were frozen in your place, you didn’t know what to do, you didn’t know if you should confront them or if you should just run away before any of them saw you standing there looking as if you saw a ghost.

But when mingi looked over you spotting you in an instant you were left with no choice, you held your gaze as he looked horrified at you, like a deer caught in the headlights, you saw him standing up quickly and yeji looking at him as if he lost his mind before turning to look where he was looking, you had never met but she might have seen your face because she pulled her best-shocked face at the sight of you and hyeri.

You felt hyeri pull at your arm and that is when you noticed mingi walking to you “let’s get out of here” she said pulling you away from the scene, you two walked as fast as possible listening to the way mingi called your name, but before he could reach you, the both of you got into hyeri’s car and drove away.

And on that valentine’s day instead of falling asleep with the love of your life hugging you, you fell asleep in the arms of your best friend as you cried like you never cried before.

Definitely the worst valentine’s day of your life.


	15. Not You 2 - Mingi

Your room was dressed in complete darkness when you open your eyes, confusion setting over you as you looked around, you slowly sit in your bed and look out the window to see the sky painted in a dark blue color, the moon hanging on the top as small star surround it.

You stay in your place as you wonder what woke you up, and after a while, you just shrug and lay back down on your bed, and when you are finally secured around your blankets a loud ring reminds you of why you were awoken in the middle of a really good dream, and when you finally recognize the ringing you groan and make the effort to stand up and walk towards the speaker which is placed right next to your door.

Your cat watched curiously from her soft bed as you walk through the living room with eyes barely open, you sigh and press the button to figure out who was the person who thought it would be a good idea to wake you up in the middle of the night.

“Hello?” you ask as you rub your eyes, after a few seconds a voice answers you but you are too tired to even register what it says, you almost fall asleep right there when a voice shakes you out of your trance “y/n are you there?” you open your eyes wide when you recognize the voice, “mingi? What are you doing here?” your heart starts to beat faster when his name leaves your lips.

“I need to see you, can I come up please?” you look at the clock that is hanging off your wall, it was 3.45 am, definitely not the time to be visited by your ex-boyfriend, especially after you hadn’t heard from him in six months after he left your apartment holding a box full of his stuff. You look at your cat confused, not sure of what you should do, a part of you wanted to let him in but what would happen next? What did he want? You weren’t in the mood to have a long conversation with the guy who cheated on you in front of your best friend.

“y/n please I miss you,” he says after a while and you feel your heart shrink inside your chest, you weren’t ready to see him, in fact, you weren’t sure if you will ever be ready to see him again, not after all the pain he has caused you.

You sigh again and shake your head before responding “no, mingi, go home” you let go of the button and make your way to your room but before you could go back to bed the buzzer rings again and you roll your eyes, you try to ignore it but it rings again you are sure he won’t stop doing it until you give him an answer so you walk back to your door and press the button.

“Go away mingi I am serious, I don’t want to see you I don’t want to talk to you and I don’t even want to remember you even exist” “please y/n just listen to me, I made a huge mistake I know that and I don’t know how many times I have to say I am sorry for you to believe me” “it’s not that I don’t believe you, and even if I didn’t that is not the issue here, you cheated on me with your ex-girlfriend even after you promised me you weren’t talking to her, I don’t trust you anymore mingi, so please leave me alone” you let go of the button and you move to sit down on your couch.

Your cat watches you as you put your elbows on your knees and put your head in your hands, you weren’t going to cry, you did a lot of that when you broke up, you were done wasting tears on someone who hurt you the way he did, you thought he was the love of your life, you thought you would never have to date someone again, that he was the man you were going to spend the rest of your days with and then he went and broke your heart on valentine’s day.

It took you a lot of time and effort to get over mingi and go on with your life without feeling the void he left in your heart, you were finally happy and you rarely thought of him, you wished you could say never but sometimes when you were alone your mind would betray you and make you wonder what was he doing, but the memories didn’t hurt like before and you could finally shake them away and focus on more important things.

After a while of just sitting there, you found yourself falling back to sleep, so you sighed and made your way to your bed where you managed to get under the covers and find a comfortable spot to sleep in.

That night your dreams were plagued with the image of mingi, and all the good times you two shared, how come someone so sweet and so caring like him could turn out to be an unfaithful boyfriend? You were so sure he was the one for you, that finally, you had found the man you were going to spend the rest of your life with, how could you be so wrong?

You woke up around noon, with the sun streaming right in your face, you groaned and got out of your bed, you were surprised you managed to sleep so much, maybe that meant that the thought of mingi didn’t disturb you anymore, maybe that meant you were finally over him.

You smiled proud of yourself and got out to bed so you could get something to eat, your cat mina purred happily as she rubbed herself on your ankles, you smiled at her and crouched to rub her face but before you could touch her she walked away from you to the door, you raised your eyebrows as you saw her sniffling a piece of paper that was laying right in front of your door, you frowned and moved to pick it up.

You gasped when you saw the way to familiar handwriting on the paper.

Y/n I love you with all my heart

And I will always regret what I did to you 

I miss you every day and I hope someday we’ll be together again

I’ll wait for you.

-Mingi


	16. His - Wooyoung

The music was blaring through the speakers, people were dancing and drinking, your group of friends was gossiping about someone’s ex who had just walked in, but you didn’t care, your attention was on someone else.

he was standing a few feet away with his arms around a girl laughing at something his friend said while the girl sucked on his neck, you scoffed.

you turned to seulgi who was standing right beside you “why didn’t you tell me he was back?” you asked and she raised her eyebrow confused till she saw who you were looking at and her face fell.

“well, we were kind of hoping he wasn’t going to come” you rolled your eyes and drank what was left on your cup “I’m going to dance” you said while walking away, you were going to lose yourself in the music and pretend Jung wooyoung wasn’t a few meters away from you sucking on another girl’s face.

you and wooyoung knew each other since you were practically children, you basically grew up together, you were best friends, well that was until he became friends with Kim hongjoong and park seonghwa.

you didn’t blame them for taking him away from you but ever since he met them you disappeared from his map.

well not entirely, he still acknowledged your existence but your weekly hangouts were long forgotten and even if he would say hi to you on the hallways it still wasn’t enough.

suddenly those small hello’s turned into nods and then into nothing, suddenly you were invisible to him, and it hurt like hell.

then college came and because destiny liked to laugh at you you happened to get accepted to the same university wooyoung was accepted in, but it wasn’t like anything was going to change right? he was still going to ignore you and you were still going to live your life pretending that the pain of losing one of your closest friends wasn’t there.

until a few months ago when you happened to be at the same party where you happened to get drunk and somehow you ended up naked in his bed.

you told yourself that it was a one-time thing, but who were you kidding?

that one time turned into two times and those two times turned into …well it turned into friends with benefits relationship although you weren’t friends, not after all the time and all the things that happened, you and wooyoung would never go back to being the best friends you, used to be.

and because you couldn’t be more unlucky (or stupid) you developed feelings for him, which you decided to confess one night after he fucked you so hard you almost forgot your name.

of course, he didn’t feel the same way, this was your life after all, not a romance novel where he would return your feelings and you would develop a beautiful relationship, no, it wasn’t like that in your world.

after that he disappeared, he left for a month to who knows where.

you thought that that was it, that Jung Wooyoung was finally out of your life and you would be able to move on and live your life wooyoung free, but no, he was back.

you got so lost in your dancing you got startled when you felt two hands on your hips pulling you closer to a hard body, the guy behind you put his lips on your ear and you instantly knew who it was.

“hello princess” he whispered in your ear and you shuddered, you loved it when he called you that, you wished you hated it, you wished he didn’t have such an effect on you.

but he did and he knows that that’s why he was pulling you closer to him while he kissed your neck, one hand on your waist the other on your belly, and you were melting, suddenly you forgot about your friends, you forgot about the girl he was previously kissing, suddenly all you could think about was wooyoung and the way he was kissing your neck and his hard-on pressing on your butt.

“let’s go somewhere else” he whispered, somehow you could hear him above the music, you should have said no, you should have pulled away and gone back to your friends, but you couldn’t, it was stronger than you, so you let him take you away.

you let him grab your hand to pull you in one of the rooms of the fraternity house, you let him kiss you like you meant the world to him, you let him undress you and kiss your body like it belonged to him because it did, no matter how hard you tried to deny it you were his and only his.

and how could you deny it when he laid you on the bed and ate you out like a starved man? how could you deny it when he turned you around and fucked you like it was the only thing that mattered?

your body was his and your heart was his, even when you woke up alone, even when you cried in the arms of Seulgi while she combed through your hair.

even if it hurts like you were being burnt alive, you were his.


	17. His 2 - Wooyoung

It has been two whole weeks since the last time you saw (and felt) wooyoung.

The morning after he left the fraternity room like he had never been there, leaving you to wake up naked and alone in a room you only had been a few couples of times, you had to get dressed and get out of the fraternity without being noticed by anyone.

That proved to be a very difficult task as you had to go through the kitchen where hongjoong, the “leader” of the fraternity was drinking coffee and talking with san, one of wooyoung’s closest friends.

When they saw you they weren’t surprised, they just said good morning and san let out something along the lines of “it has been a while since I last saw you do the walk of shame in our house” that bothered you a lot, mainly because it proved your point about how you were just another girl to fuck with for wooyoung, that you weren’t important enough to be known between his friends.

The only reason they knew your name it’s because you insisted on presenting yourself the first morning after you stayed there, you smiled and shook their hands as wooyoung rushed you to get you out of there.

Looking back on those memories hurt you a lot, it made you realize how unimportant you were to him, that instead of being wooyoung’s childhood friend, you were just a quick fuck, a one night stand that meant nothing to him.

San’s words made you want to never return to that house, to never see wooyoung again or at least not get naked in front of him and not let him fuck you like the way only he could do.

And seulgi was more than happy to help you with this task.

She distracted you and she made you talk with other guys in hopes of you falling for someone that wasn’t going to use you for your amazing vagina (her words not yours)

And you did meet some great guys, but alas, no one was like wooyoung, no one made your heart flip with their smiles or made you want to listen to their voices non stop, and you knew for a fact that no one was going to make you feel like a goddess just like wooyoung did.

Seulgi wanted to call bullshit, but she didn’t know how you felt, she had a very good and stable relationship, Jimin would never abandon her and come back years later to use her just for sex even when he knew she was in love with him, no, Jimin was a gentleman who would never betray seulgi’s trust and would rather die than hurt her in any way.

And Jimin would never blow up her phone with text when she clearly didn’t want to talk to him, just like what wooyoung was doing.

“Is like he can’t take a hint” she said after the third time he called you during your movie marathon, seulgi has demanded to keep your phone every time you two were together (which as roommates was most of the time), she had the power of turning him down and the constant vibration of your phone was getting to her nerves.

So there you were, trying your best at ignoring wooyoung and the way your chest hurt every time you thought about him.

You were hoping that after weeks of you not answering his calls he would give up and go on with his life, but no, one of wooyoung’s biggest trait was how relentless he was, whenever he wanted something he wouldn’t stop till he got it.

You were in the library of the college when he finally caught you, you had gone there to study in peace as Jimin had ended his finals and he finally had time to hang out with seulgi, you needed to study and you wanted to give them some time alone so you escaped from the dorm and you managed to find a quiet place at the end of one of the shelves, right next to the window, just your favorite spot.

You have decided to turn off your phone as you wanted to have your full focus on your book, you were halfway done when wooyoung found you, you didn’t notice his presence until he sat down on the couch next to you.

“Hello, princess long time no see,” he said when you put the book down and you felt your heart leap in your chest at the nickname “why haven’t you been answering my calls?” you picked up your phone to show him “I have it turned off,” you said fully aware of what he meant, he clicked his tongue and looked away.

“Look y/n I don’t know what I did for you to ignore me but I really miss you…” your blood boiled, of course, he didn’t know what he did, of course, he thought he was innocent when he was conscious of the fact that you had feelings for him.

You rolled your eyes “that’s the thing wooyoung, you exactly know what you are doing wrong and you act like it’s not your fault” he looked at you surprised.

He took some time to think about what you said and scoffed “i thought you we were past that i thought that when i came back things would be different”

“Things would be different? You mean my feelings for you? Did you really think that disappearing for a month would change anything? Wooyoung, i have been in love with you for ten years now…” you said and he widened his eyes shocked, you scoffed and started to pick your stuff.

“I’m done wooyoung please don’t talk to me again” you said standing up to leave but you were stopped by wooyoung who stood in front of you blocking your way “wait i didn’t know this” you stared at him and shook your head “well now you do” you sighed and made a move to leave but before you could he grabbed your arms so you didn’t have a choice but to look at him.

“So you are just going to leave? After you told me this?” you groaned and shook your arms so he would let you go “what do you want me to do wooyoung? Look if I could stop feeling this way I would but I can’t so my next option is to stay far away from you and move on” he shook his head “no, you can’t do that “’‘why? Why can’t I do that?” he sighed and rubbed his neck.

You felt your heart beating faster in your chest “are you in love with me? Do you have feelings for me?” you asked him and he looked at you lost, as if he was looking for something in your eyes “tell me right now right here one good reason to not move on, tell me you have feelings for me, if you don’t then let me go, let me move on” you said as tears welled up in your eyes.

He looked at you as millions of thoughts ran through his head, he didn’t want to lose you, but he wasn’t really ready for a committed relationship, he didn’t want to hurt you he didn’t want to let you go.

He looked down and sighed “you can move on” you looked away as you felt your heartbreak inside you, the tears finally falling through your cheeks, you nodded and walked away without a word cause you knew that if you said goodbye you would break down in tears.

And you didn’t want to cry in front of him, you didn’t want to let him know how much he has hurt you, you were done with him, now you were free to move on and forget about the boy you have been in love with since you were 9.


	18. Not His - Wooyoung

It was finally the last day of college before the festivities it was a sunny day so the students were enjoying their break outside in the campus, hanging around the park, they brought their drinks and lunches, everyone was enjoying their time, everyone except wooyoung.

“What are they doing here?” Jongho asked beside him as he watched you talking with your new boyfriend “they are students at SNU what do you mean?” said seonghwa who was currently lying on the grass with his head on ahreum’s lap who was currently playing with her boyfriend’s hair.

“I don’t know I just thought she wouldn’t want to be here” jongho shrugged and wooyoung rolled his eyes “why wouldn’t she want to be here?” he asked turning to look at his younger friend, who looked at him with wide eyes, jongho simply shrugged and proceeded to eat his sandwich.

It has been exactly a month since he last talked to you in the library and he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss you, hell, he even tried to call you but you declined all his calls and after a long talk with hongjoong he finally decided that letting you go was the best course of action, even if it hurt like hell to see you move on, he still loved you and he still wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him.

He knew he couldn’t give you what you wanted so even if seeing you with your new boyfriend felt like someone was injecting him with poison, he still had to let you be.

“How long have they been dating?” yeosang asked as he scribbled something down in his notebook, “almost a month now” ahreum answered, ahreum was known as the common denominator of the group, she was childhood best friends with yeosang’s girlfriend and the cousin of Yunho’s girlfriend, who was best friends with y/n, she had a lot of friends and a lot of connections.

But you and wooyoung go way back, even before he met hongjoong and seonghwa and even before he met his now best friends yeosang and san, who was also the boyfriend of your best friend, you and wooyoung had a lot of history, you were someone very special to him, someone, he thought would be part of his life for a really long time, so he couldn’t quite understand the fact that you two weren’t friends anymore, and he couldn’t understand how he could hurt you the way he did.

“Wooyoung are you listening to me?” asked hongjoong taking him out of his thoughts, wooyoung looked at him and frowned “sorry what were you saying?” hongjoong rolled his eyes, “I asked you what happened between the two of you, You never really explained” wooyoung simply shrugged and looked down, “she told me she was in love with me” he said and everyone looked at him with wide eyes, seonghwa sat up “did she really tell you that?” he asked surprised

Wooyoung groaned, he really didn’t want to talk about what happened with his friends “yes, she did” he said, almost in pain as he saw you sitting in your new boyfriend’s lap laughing at something he said, he wanted to rip his heart out.

“And what did you tell her?” hongjoong asked curiously and wooyoung had to hold himself back from cursing at him, he just sighed and shook his head annoyed, “I told her that I didn’t feel the same way” “which is an obvious lie,” said yeosang beside him, his eyes still fixed on his notebook, wooyoung tensed up “it’s not a lie” “wooyoung I know you like the back of my hand and even if I didn’t it’s still pretty obvious that you have been in love with her for the longest time now” yeosang said as he picked his apple and took a bit of it, wooyoung looked at him with wide eyes, “if you are in love with her then why aren’t you two together?” seonghwa asked confused.

“Because he didn’t tell her how he really feels,” ahreum said and seonghwa turned to look at her “you knew and you didn’t tell me?” ahreum shrugged “I didn’t think it was my place to tell besides I thought wooyoung would tell you” wooyoung rolled his eyes “I really don’t want to talk about this” he sighed, “why did you tell her you didn’t feel the same way?” seonghwa asked totally ignoring wooyoung’s words.

“Because I don’t want to be in a relationship and I cannot give her what she wants, she is way happier with that yeonjun guy and that is all that matters, I don’t want to talk about this so please just let it go” wooyoung said picking up his things and walking away from the table, his friends looking at each other with worry.

Wooyoung needed to move on and he wouldn’t be able to do it if he kept listening to his friends talk about you, he needed to leave for a while, he sighed and picked up his phone to call his mother if he was going to spend time away from the city he might as well go visit his parents.

He looked back one more time to see his friends busy with their conversation and then he looked at you, he saw you smiling as yeonjun kissed your cheek and his heart clenched inside his chest, he closed his eyes and let one tear roll down his cheek, he will never be enough for you and he needed to accept that you would never be his.


	19. The Way You Look Tonight - Jongho

You smiled as you looked around you, people were dancing while dressed in their best attires, there was a group singing along to the song that was playing on the speakers and others who spoke as they stared at the newlywed couple dancing in the center of the big salon.

It has been a very beautiful ceremony on a perfect summer night, it wasn’t too hot outside and the sky was absent of any clouds letting everyone see the beautiful stars sparkling as Yunho and Sojin gave their first kiss as husband and wife.

You were so happy for them, being a close friend of sojin you have seen their relationship go through ups and downs and you often wondered if they would have their perfect happy ending, no one really saw it coming, with the way their relationship started, but when it became official everyone was over the moon.

And when sojin asked you to be one of the bride’s maid you were over the moon, she knew how much you loved weddings and helping design the salon was really fun and even if you had a really great time doing it you were happy the day finally came.

You giggled when you saw Yunho and sojin dancing to Gangnam Style, you wanted something like that, you wanted to have the perfect wedding, with the love of your life.

You were startled when someone put their arm around your waist and relaxed when you saw Jonho smiling at you, he kissed your cheek and when the song changed to something slower he offered his hand to dance with you, which you happily accepted.

You and jonho had been dating for almost three years now, you met him through Yunho and the both of you instantly clicked, you suddenly found yourself falling for him so when he asked you to be his girlfriend you couldn’t turn him down.

Over the years the two of you had found yourself building a very beautiful relationship, you weren’t just girlfriend and boyfriend, you were best friends, no one couldn’t tear the two of you apart and even if you were obsessed with each other, seonghwa, Jonnho’s oldest friend often joked about how yours was the healthiest relationship of the group.

You wanted to share your whole life with this man and you couldn’t really see yourself marrying someone else.

So you were understandably upset that the topic of marriage never came out, you didn’t want to be one of those girlfriend’s that pressured their boyfriends into proposing to them so you thought that you’d let jonho talk about it first, you’d let him make the first move and you thought that he would say something when the time was right.

But it has been three years with no word about your future together.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked as he looked at you with all the love of the world, you sighed and shrugged “nothing really” Jonhorolled his eyes and pinched your hip, “you know I hate it when you do that, come on tell me I can tell there is a lot in your mind,” he said pushing a strand of your hair behind your ear.

You bit your lip worried, you didn’t think it was a good time to talk about the future of your relationship, but you were getting tired of waiting for him to say something, so you decided to make the first move.

“I was just thinking about how i would love to have a wedding just like this one” you smiled at him but then you felt your heart drop when you felt him freeze on the spot.

Maybe you shouldn’t have said anything.

He coughed visibly uncomfortable and you looked at him worried, “is there something wrong?” you asked placing your hand on his cheek, he shook his head and let go of you, “no, I’m fine, I’ll go get something to drink” he said as fast as he could before he walked away, leaving you alone in the dance floor, you frowned and you followed after your boyfriend.

After a few minutes of you looking for him around the crowd you finally spotted him in the balcony, staring off at the distance, you frowned and made your way there.

“Jonho what’s wrong?” you asked almost whispering.

He turned around to see you looking at him with a worried face, he sighed and watched how the moon illuminated your appearance, making you look like an angel who came to earth just for him.

You walked a few steps so you could reach him and he cupped your face with one hand, you leaned into his comforting touch closing your eyes and you almost forgot about everything that was going on, that was the power he had on you, and you loved it how he made you feel safe.

“You look really beautiful tonight” he whispered after a few minutes in silence, you opened your eyes and grabbed his hand “jongho babe please tell me what’s wrong, you are acting weird, is it something I said?” you looked up at him and he looked away almost pained.

“y/n I’m sorry but, I don’t want to get married” your heart dropped and you sighed “I mean I understand if you aren’t ready I can wait…” “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready I’m sorry” he sighed and you looked away.

“I know you love weddings and i know you always wanted to get married but I am sorry I don’t think this is something I can give you…” you looked at him and stepped away, now visibly hurt “if you always knew I wanted this why did you keep dating me even though you knew you didn’t want us to get married?” he sighed and looked away.

“I thought I would change my mind but I’m sorry I’m not that type of guy” he shrugged and you tried your best to not start crying right there, you didn’t want to ruin your make up hours before the wedding ended.

You looked back to the salon and you felt your heartbreak a little more when you saw sojin dancing in Yunho’s arms, knowing you’ll never have that, at least not with Jongho.

“Now what?” you asked and looked at him, he walked towards you and grabbed your hands “I can’t give you what you want, what you always wanted but I know there is someone out there who can and you deserve everything you want, you deserve to be happy with someone who can give you everything I can’t,” he said and you felt a tear roll down your eye.

You let him hug you and kiss the top of your head, you held onto him as hard as you could and he sighed “I love you, princess, I’ll always love you”

You danced together as the night went on, never letting go of each other, except when Ahreum, one of the bride’s maid came to look for you so they would cut the cake. Even then Jonho didn’t let go of your hand, wanting to keep you as close as possible.

And when the night was finally over jonho kissed you goodbye and you went back to your hotel room, alone, and if you spent the rest of the time crying and mourning your relationship, you didn’t let anyone know.


	20. The Boys The Girls - Jongho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> mention of violence against a female character, femicide and mentions of drugs

She was a special girl, one of those you don’t meet every year, she looked like a supermodel, she had a happy aura and her personality attracted everyone she met. I didn’t think it was weird for her to become so popular in such a short time, or that the boys saw her as a piece of meat or a trophy they could possess to brag about to their friends.

Not all of them were boys though, she was also approached by girls, some with romantic intentions and others to be her close friends, the others would watch her from afar and with admiration, I was one of them.

I watched as she walked through the school’s hall, with her head held high as if she owned the whole place, I watched as she talked to her friend, all the attention was on her, wherever she was people would just notice her, it was as if she was being followed by a spotlight.

I thought she was perfect.

The last time I saw her was on Tuesday night, I was in the library studying because my brothers decided to invite their friends and I needed a quiet space to study, I left for home around seven-thirty, the library was almost empty, so I thought I wouldn’t run into someone but when I reached the end of the hallway I saw her having an argument with someone, I took some steps back just so I wouldn’t be in their line of sight, the argument seemed to get very serious and the guy seemed to get very angry so I thought I would call security but before I could do that I saw him push her to the floor, I held my breath thinking he was going to kick her but he just grabbed his jacket from the floor and walked away.

I got closer to her with the intentions of helping her out but she was up before I even got to her side, she just smiled at me and walked out of the library.

Now, if you ask me what they were arguing about, I wouldn’t know what to tell you, I heard insults and i heard her begging for more time and that she was going to solve the problem, but besides that, I couldn’t tell what they were arguing about.

After that incident, I found out that she wasn’t as loved as I thought she was, she seemed to have a lot of enemies, what has she done to get all this hate? Why did they say she slept with the history professor? And why did they say they saw her injecting heroin? Who would want to hurt her that way?

Jongho raised his head to see the two policemen looking at him with curiosity, “now can someone tell me what happened to y/n?” he asked and the two men looked at each other before turning to him, one of them sighed “Miss y/l/n was found dead in the subway and we have reasons to believe it was a homicide” 

He looked at both of them in shock not knowing what to say, y/n has been missing for a couple of days but he still had hoped they would find her or that she would come back, the policemen didn’t wait for him to say something and stood up to walk out of the door, not before they said goodbye to the headmaster who was watching from the corner of the room.

Jongho stood seated trying to gather his thoughts before he picked his backpack and got out of the office, he couldn’t believe he wouldn’t be able to see y/n ever again, but it was done, there was o turning back, she wasn’t coming back.

When he got outside he saw a crowd of people who turned around to watch him, he saw his friends on the side who tried to approach him but before that happened jongho ran away leaving the building as fast as he could.


End file.
